The Hunger Games:The fight
by sportyjenifer
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta teamed up from the begining? What if Katniss wasn't afraid to kill someone to save herself and Peeta? What if Katniss actually liked Peeta back? Everything in the real Hunger Games book has happened up till the part in the arena, but the tributes are different.
1. Chapter 1

**If you like the Hunger Games check out my other Hunger Games story: The 37th Hunger Games. **

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I tell myself how focused I'm going to need to be for the next few weeks. How some of my realest fears are about to be awaken, I'm going to dread the next few weeks. I open my eyes just in time to see Cinna watching me. I can tell he has forced a smile, its only natural that he would try to keep me thinking positive. I press my fingers lightly against the class. I mouth the works thank you because I knew he can't hear me.

All of the sudden the metal plate begins to rise slowly. I tell myself to breath. I feel as if the walls will close in on me just before I see light and the class cylinder around me begins to slide down. I take in my surroundings. The first thing I notice is the cornucopia straight ahead of me shinning in all its glory, about 30 yards away. Tons of things surround it, weapons, food, bags, and things I don't even recognize. I glace around, thick woods surround me. As far as I can see that's all it is. I also make note of who is standing around me.

The boy from district 8 is to my right and to my left is a girl from district 3. I spot Peeta three tributes to my right. I notice he's already starring at me. For how long, I have no idea. He nods his head to the woods. But I know there is know why I will be able to survive out there without a weapon or even any supplies to begin with.

I suppose what I was thinking was written all over my face because Peeta begins to glare at me. I mentally shake myself. I need to focus at the task at hand. To stay alive. I force myself to get ready to run to the golden horn. I know I'm not the strongest or well prepared but I'm actually quite fast and when its time to do the running as bolt as fast as I can. Pushing myself harder than I ever have, forcing my legs to press forward. I scan the weapons so a bow. It doesn't take me long to find it and im there extending my hand before I know it.

I know other tributes are right behind me but I force myself to keep running when I see a knife wiz right has my head. "Katniss!" Peeta yells my name. I instantly react. Stringing my bow turning around for just a moment, but a moment is all I need. I pull back the string and release the arrow as it goes straight into the girl who attempted to throw a knife into my head.

I can hear the other tributes fighting. I hear the clash of metal against metal. I even hear one of the younger tributes scream out. But is silenced by an axe to the middle of her back. I feel a pang of sorrow for the girl. I would have sent an arrow right at the person how threw that axe at her if it wasn't for Peeta grabbing me and starting to drag me into the woods. "Run!" He yells at me. "We need to go. Katniss, run!" And suddenly I am off again. Running at top speed with Peeta right beside me.

I'm running nearly as fast into the woods as I was on the plain field. Peeta on the other hand isn't quite used to running with branches and rocks and other things catching his feet as I am. I slow down to keep pace with him. I quickly scan the area to make sure no one has followed us. From what I can tell Peeta and I are save for me.

All the sudden my exhaustion hits me like a brick wall. I've nearly sweated through my clothes and my forehead is damp with sweat. I almost start to walk right away. Peeta and I are both panting. I stop to lean against a tree when I look over at Peeta and notice he had the smarts to grab a backpack. I nod at it.

"What's in there?" I ask. Peeta shrugs and empties the contense onto the floor of the woods. A bottle that appears empty cause of the weight, a sleeping bag, matches, some rope, and a small container that holds several pieces of jerky. "We need water." I say.

Peeta nods in agreement. Clearly still catching up from all the running. "The question is; where do we find it?" I glace around. There has to be a stream or source of water somewhere around here. Im in full Game mode when I look at Peeta, who looks like he could break down right now. I stare at him confused and take a step toward him. I place my hand on his arm.

"Everything is going to be ok." Peeta looks at me. I almost feel bad about running into the chaos for my bow. But I needed it, we needed it. Peeta shakes his head.

"It came so close." He trails off. Now I know what he is talking about. I wrap my arms around him and he embraces me.

"I know. It's ok, Peeta. I'm ok." I say to him. "I'm not going to let it happen again." I break away from our embrace and I kiss him on the lips and he responds. Just as we break away the cannon goes off.


	2. Chapter 2

I jump to a start. The cannon goes off several more times.

"I counted 7." Peeta says. I cringe. That's a low number. Surely the gamemakers aren't too pleased about this. Im almost sure we are all going to have to pay for it sooner or later, but right now all I can think about it finding water.

"We need to find some water before anything else." I look up at the sky. The sun is high up in the middle, beating down on us. Its hot and im already sweating and the Games have just begun. I start to turn around and begin my search for water when Peeta grabs my hand pulls me toward him and plants a quick kiss on my lips.

"We go together." He says in a firm voice. I give him a smile and I nod. The forest is so thick and dense its impossible to see 15 yards in front on me at one time. Peeta and I have been walking around for probably an hour and no water yet. My mouth is dry, but its bearable. Soon it won't be though. I tell Peeta to wait by the tree that I decide im going to scale to see if I can find us a source of water. I climb as high as I can and scan the area. I cant see anything but trees. I climb back down.

"Not much luck." Peeta signs. I shake my head.

"There has to be water here somewhere. I highly doubt the gamemakers would-" I cut off by another cannon. I look at Peeta. That puts the fatality at 8. That means 16 more tributes live. Peeta and I have a long way to go. We continue walking. Im getting tired and instead of it getting cooler, I feel as if its getting hotter. I wonder if anyone else has found water. I wonder if the gamemakers plan on killing one of us this way. I quickly push that thought of out my head because I know its too real. It happens all the time in the games.

Suddenly I hear it. The sound of water slashing against rocks. Peeta and I instantly look at each other. We both seem to forget everything. We've probably been talking and running for at least three hours straight and its still blazing hot. We run to the stream and we both gulp down water. I drink until I feel my insides will burst. Then I grab Peetas backpack and fill the bottle with water. I put it back where it belongs and I cup my hands and splash water in my when I feel Peeta's hand on my shoulder.

"What-" I begin but I see Peeta staring over beyon my left. There are several tributes on the far side of the river. I cant believe they haven't noticed us yet. Peeta seems to be thinking the same thing because he instantly lies down and pulls me with him. We watch the tributes for quite some time. "Any idea who they are?" I ask.

"no idea" Answers Peeta. "I don't want to stick around to find out." Suddenly we hear a laugh. I jerk my head around to find both Careers from district 2 staring at us, weapons pointed at us. I groan inside. The Games have just begun and already the odds aren't in my favor. But they never really were to begin with.


	3. Chapter 3

What happens next completely shocks me. The boy lowers his weapon and extends a hand toward Peeta. Peeta takes it. Peeta actually takes it! "You scared me there for a second." Peeta says. The two tributes from district 2 laugh. I'm still laying on the ground, wondering why no one helped me up. "You two aren't with them are you?" He asks nodding toward the tributes across the river.

"No, of course not we had an agreement." Says the girl.

"Which is what?" I say getting off the ground shooting Peeta a very annoyed look. The guys looks at Peeta confused.

"I was getting around to it." Peeta shrugs. I raise one of my eyebrows at him. "We made an alliance."

"_We_ made an alliance?" Peeta nods. Hm. I wonder when he was going to tell me. "When exactly did this happen again?" I also would like to know why Peeta chose the kids from district 2. Of all districts, district 2!

"While we were all getting in training almost as soon as the reaping was over." Said the boy. Ah. Peeta works fast. But why he wouldn't let me know is beyond me. I thought we were on the same page. I wonder what else Peeta is keeping from me. He extends a hand toward me. I eye it wearily. Unsure if this is a trick. But I trust Peeta judgment. I shake his hand. "Grayson." He says.

"Katniss." I reply. Graysons fellow tribute clears her throat.

"I'm Celia." She says. "And personally, I would like to get down to business. In case nobody noticed there are 12 other tributes running around. And im pretty sure half of them have no idea what there doing." She nods and the tributes across from the lake. "Let's start by taking them out." Grayson smiles. I glace at Peeta. I don't need to ask, because I know what he wants to say. Peeta wants to apologize for this. But I suppose if he hadn't made that alliance we would both be dead now.

We take several minutes to figure out a plan of attack. One that seems full proof. Grayson and Celia had previously scoped them out. It appears to be both tributes from districts 5 and 7 and the male from district 10. Celia killed the female tribute he came with in the bloodbath at the golden horn.

We decided to attack from the woods they face. Because surely if we started treading water to get to them they would all take off. Or fight and try to kill us. But no one wanted to risk it. So we are going to walk a good mile by the river and then cross and head toward the group of tributes. Grayson leads us. Peeta follows him and I am behind him. Celia is at the end of the line. This makes me quite uncomfortable. Because at any moment I feel like she could just throw an axe in my back and Grayson would turn around in enough time to kill Peeta without him even knowing what was going on. I watch Peeta walk. My thoughts keep going back and wondering why he wouldn't tell me. I want to talk to Peeta. He has seemed very distant from me since the Games started. I don't like it. Why won't he talk to me? Is there something else he wants to tell me? Why is he shutting me out? I sigh. I know there will be a time when I get to ask Peeta all these questions. Now is not the time. I force myself to look at the surroundings. To take everything in. It's amazing actually, the arena, the gamemakers did quite a good job. Just like they do every year. I guess it's because they love it. Half the fun of the games is the arena. I'm just glad the arena is in the forest. Something I know quite well. Im also glad there was a bow among the weapons at the horn. I suppose things could be much worse for me right now.

After about half a mile I switch places with Celia. Then I realize the hunger in my stomach and I remember its been several hours since I've had something to eat. I want to suggest we stop to hunt, but something tells me this wont sit well with Celia. She is eager to kill. Just like everyone in district 2. Everyone is so eager to volunteer. And to play the games. I know either Celia or Grayson volunteered this year, but I don't remember which one.

Finally Grayson stops. "This is where we cross." Peeta nods in agreement. And Celia mumbles something like finally. I don't quite catch it. Celia is the first one in the water. Practically running in the water. Grayson is quick to follow. I stay back and wait for Peeta. He doesn't move. I decide he is waiting for me and I take his hand to comfort him and start in the water. Peeta pulls back. Confused I tell him we need to go. But he shakes his head. I hear Celia yelling at us to move. This is when Peeta tells me he can't swim and I suddenly feel like our alliance with district 2 is going to come to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to make a quick note here ladies and gents. First off I aplogize I'm sure you hate when writers to this, but I would appreciate it if you would let me know how I am doing. Or if you have suggestions. That would be great. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this chatper and the many to come.

I know there is no way Celia and Grayson will let us stay here while they take on 5 tributes. Because there is no way I'm going to leave Peeta here by himself. Suddenly a million options are running through my head. I hear the splash of water and I know either Celia or Grayson is coming over to us.

"What're you waiting for?" Grayson is probably less than 10 feet behind me. I quickly tell Peeta the plan, I also tell him this is the only way we can do it while trying to avoid injury. I know this is going to hurt Peeta, I know he wants to keep them as allies but it will simply not do.

I wait until the last second, I grab my knife and stab Grayson in the stomach several times when I hear Celia. "Grayson!" She yells. By then Grayson and I are on the ground and Peeta has thrown a knife at her. But Celia isn't stupid, she moves away at the last second and dives into the water. I hear a cannon go off and know Grayson is dead. The water near Celia is turning yet. I know he skimmed her arm. And she's bleeding bad. I know the tributes further down by the lake have probably heard Celia so we are going to have to act fast.

It all happened so quickly, I wasn't ready. Celia sprung out of the water and threw an axe. i dodged it and strung my bow. Dodging another axe, I released the arrow right into her throat. Blood spews out of her mouth for just a moment before she falls back into the water. Then another cannon goes off. I turn toward better to see and axe lodged in his legs. I rush over to his side.

"Peeta." I whisper. He's groaning. I know immediately its bad. I also know Peeta and I need to leave and soon. Because the hovercrafts will be coming and surely the other tributes will notice them.

"Pull it out." Peeta says. I touch the handle of the axe. And try to tell Peeta to be strong but before I can get the words out he's talking again. "Pull it out!" He yells. I rip the axe right out of his leg and he screams. Blood is gushing everywhere. Tears weld up in my eyes. _No._ I think. _Not my Peeta._ I rip off a piece of my shirt and wrap it around Peeta's leg. I don't have time to examine his leg because all in unison the birds stop singing but one.

"Peeta, we have to go." I say gently. But I know he can't get far in this condition. I open Peeta backpack and grab the rope. It's the only thing I have to try to keep the cloth in place. I didn't secure the knot of my shirt well enough to stay put. I hear the hovercraft. "Peeta, now!" I get up and I go around Peeta. I put my arms underneath each of his armpits and life forward. Peeta lets out some sort of noise. A ping of sadness and regret hits me. I don't want Peeta hurt. It's because of me he is. I wasn't ready enough to kill Celia. And now we both have to pay for it.

I half carry half guide Peeta through the woods. When I can hear the tributes yelling. I know they found us. I rush into the woods with Peeta. He is already tripping over things, branches, rocks, himself. I search around the dense arena. Searching for ideas. I know this isn't going to be good. I can't only think of one idea. To hide. They will be on us soon and Peeta isn't fit enough to help me take on 5 Tributes.

Then an idea hits me.

"Peeta, do you think you could make a quick temporary alliance?"

"Uh, what?" he asks confused.

"You're much better with people than I am. Lie and say you killed the two careers and I'll stay up in a tree. You can be safe with them. Tell them you lost track of me and I'm too difficult to kill on my own. Say something! Peeta I can't bear to lose you." I say and now I'm crying. I know this is not the time or place to be doing this.

"Katniss-"Peeta starts.

"Go. Make friends with them. I'll be watching and if any other them pose a threat, I'll shoot them." We're running out of time now.

"Katniss, I'm not leaving you." Peeta says. But I ignore him and start to climb the nearest tree. "Katniss, please stay." He begs. "I can't lose you. Please." This tears at my heart. I can't lose him either. But I won't. I refuse to. I won't let anything happen to him.

"I trust you." I stop climbing for just a moment. "They're going to be here any second. Peeta I need you alive and this is the only way I'm going to be able to keep you. We will think of something later, I promise. But for now I need you to do this, for me." I try to look at him. I see something cross his face. Love. Trust. I don't know exactly what it is. "For us." This seems to work because Peeta agrees. But not before kissing me. I climb back up the tree and settle in a branch just in time because the other tributes have reached Peeta. I string my bow ready to kill anyone who even looks at Peeta the wrong way.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately I cant hear what the tributes are saying to Peeta. But he has his hands up in the air for surrender. The girl from district 5 jerks out her knife and holds in against his neck. Im ready to fire when the boy from her district grabs hold on her. Theres some arguing and yelling until Peeta speaks. He must have been talking for five minutes. Finally when he is done the male tribute from 5 glances around and they heard him away. I watch Peeta and I see him glance at me and nod. I know now he is going to be ok. I don't know how he did it, but he did. Come to think of it I remember Peeta getting on good terms with nearly everyone in the training center.

Peeta is good with words. He could convince anyone of anything. I don't know how he does it, but im thankful he can. Because he has already saved my life because of it and ill have done is managed to get someone to lodge and axe into his leg. I sigh. After the tributes and Peeta are far enough away I climb down from my tree and consider following them. Until the pain in my stomach is too unbearable. I decide to hunt. I weigh my options, killing an animal would mean id have to eat it raw. I don't want to catch something from some animal. I know I would have to do the same if I caught a fish. Somewhere along the lines of the debating in my head I stumble upon a bush of berries. I lean over and pick a few off the bush. I turn them over several times in my hands. Examining them making sure they are safe to eat and recalling all I know about berries. After several more seconds I decide there safe to eat. So I consume quite a few handfuls. The flavor explodes in my mouth. It feels so good to have food go into my stomach.

Although I would enjoy having some meats in it, I can't risk making a fire. I regret not trying to make friends with any of the tributes. I wish I was in the alliance with Peeta because there would have been a total of 7 of us and I definitely would have been comfortable making a fire.

The sun is starting to come down and I have no idea where the tributes took Peeta. I wish I could have done something, anything to keep Peeta with me. If anything happens to him I don't know what ill do. But I need to start figuring out how we're both going to get out alive. All I know is I don't want to go much further without Peeta. I wonder if Peeta really did make an alliance with the other tributes. I wonder what he told them. For all I know he didn't make an alliance with them and there torturing him to find out where I am. Suddenly a cannon goes off. Im panicking. What if that was Peeta? It couldn't be. I refuse to believe that. Then I see the hovercraft picking up something. It doesn't even look like a body. Then I see the claw reach down several more times. What the hell could have done that to that tribute? Now I'm worried. But I must remain calm. For Peeta. I take a deep breath. Im exhausted. I need to rest. I wont be able to find anyone while im this tired. After walking for a couple more miles I find a few boulders and I search them several times, until I find a space between them that ill fit in. I gather tons of pine needles and leaves. I attempt to make myself a bed of them. I don't get far when I decide I need to rest. I lay down I toss and turn several times before I fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake I believe it's about noon. The sun is well in the sky and it's hot. Very hot. I sigh and remember the previous days events. I must find Peeta. I wonder if he misses me. I wonder if hes figured out a way to escape the other tributes and come find me. I wonder if he even wants to do that. I think about his leg. I wonder if they helped aid him. I hope they know  
what they're doing.

After I found several different berry bushes I start my search for Peeta. I have no idea where to start. Then I remember there are 6 of them. And what? There are around 10 or so tributes dead that leaves 12 left. Minus the 6 in the alliance, that leaves 6. And theres me. That means 5. If my numbers are correct. Then I realize I missed the fatality count last night. Huh. I must have been exhausted. Then I am mad at myself for falling asleep. How would I have let that happen? Frustrated, I continue my thought. If I had an alliance of 6 where would I go? Only one place sticks out in my mind. There all at the golden horn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, I was thinking and wondering if anyone would be interested in reading Peeta's P.O.V. from where the tributes find him, to where Katniss comes running out of the woods to see him. Let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

I have no idea where to start. Should I back track? Should I just guess? Im at a complete lose. My first instincts suggest that I retrace my footsteps. But I've been walking around for miles, and I highly doubt I remember ever turn I took.

I try to go over everything ive seen since the games began, but it doesn't take me much to get myself lost. Frustrated, another idea occurs to me. I look around for a very tall tree that seems sturdy enough at the top for me to climb. Finally I come across one. Carefully I climb it, and when I cannot climb any further I look around. I'm up pretty high, a good 40 or 50 yards. Hell is I know. Then I see it. Not the cornucopia, but a clearing. That is where ill start. Its not a definite answer, but I can try. It looks like it's a good 10 miles or so away. Ill have to run if I want to get there before it starts to get darker.

I climb down and start running. I need to get to Peeta as soon as possible. Every mile or so I stop to climb a tree to make sure I am on the right path. After my third or so stop, the burn in my throat its so intense I doubt I can talk. The last time I have something to drink was probably 12 hours ago. And since then I've been working up a sweat. I slow down my pace. Wishing I had water. I wish I would have been smart enough to grab a backpack like Peeta did. I wish I would have been smart enough to keep Peeta by my side.

Something hits me in the head, and I jerk around looking for someone to blame. When I find no one, I look at the ground. Haymitch sent a parachute. I have to have a laugh because Haymitch would send it at the exact right time to hit me in the head, to keep my head focused on the games. When I open the container, I am pleased to see a bottle filled with water. I smile whisper thanks and take a few swigs. I cant practically hear Haymitch. _Keep looking for him. _

Then I am running again. I don't want to give up. And this water means I have sponsors. Pleased with myself I run even harder. Just to make sure I am running in the correct direction I climb a nearby tree to find the open land is about a mile away. Im so excited I leap off the tree five feet off the ground and nearly sprain my ankle. I can finally make out the clearing and the cornucopia. I stop running and walk as silently as I can. Probably more silent than I would if I was in the woods with Gale hunting.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere." I nearly jump at the sound. And emerges the group of people Peeta made an alliance with. Peeta! He also emerges from the woods. He's walking perfectly fine. This makes me to happy I run out of the woods to see him. This startles quite a few of the other tributes and half of them nearly kill me right there. I sprint toward Peeta and hes running toward me. A big smile escapes my lips.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells and I leap into his arms. He twirls me around in the air several times while I have my legs wrapped around him. I forget about everything. The tributes, the Games, Gale. Everything. The only person there is, is Peeta. "When I heard the cannon, I-I-I thought it was you-" hes says frantically

"I know, I know. Shh. Shh." I tell him and I embrace him once more. "I was so worried." Someone around us clears their throat. Forcing me to come back to reality. I let go of Peeta but he reaches for my hand to hold. I smile at him.

"So, we've all agreed to let you in our alliance as long as you help us get rid of everyone else." Says the girl from district 5. I get the feeling she doesn't like Peeta and I. "We even fixed Peeta up for you."

"Actually Haymitch sent medicine." Says Peeta matter-of-factly. The girl rolls her eyes.

"Well if it wasn't for my kind allies you'd be dead right now." She sneers. I shoot her a nasty look and the boy from her district speaks up.

"Glad you could join us Katniss. Peeta had been so worried about you. We told him we would find you. But well, you found us. Either way," He glances around. "We could use you help." I nod. Im happy to help. They helped me already by sparing Peeta so why shouldn't I help.

"So," I begin. "Where do we start?"


	7. Chapter 7

"First off, I need to know all your names, because If im trying to call out for help or for whatever reason I don't want to just be like," I cleared my throat. "'girl from district five!' Like no." Peeta gives a little laugh.

"I'm Julian." Says the guy from ditrict 11. He's my favorite so far. Simply because he doesn't talk to much.

"I'm Cassandra." Says the district 7.

"Louie." Says her partner.

"I'm Dustin." Says the guy who defended Peeta and I countless times. That leaves the girl from his district.

"Delilah." Nod. Scanning their faces several more times. "Right, so, Katniss, Cassie and I were in the woods early and sound someones supplies not 4 miles away from here."

"We believe they wait around for all of us to leave, and then he or she whoops in." Jumps in Dustin.

"And does what?" I ask.

Julian shrugs. "Takes weapons and supplies." He says.

"And you know this for a fact?" Says Peeta.

"What does it matter? They're all going to die eventually." Everyone stares at Delilah. Even I'm a little shocked. "What? It's true." Deep deep down, we all know this is true. Something ive been avoiding since the moment the games started. Ive still been figuring out how Peeta and I are going to be able to get out alive. The chances of that happening are probably one in a million. I wont give up though. But right now I need to focus on staying alive, because I know Delilah isn't the only person knowing most of us are going to die.

After running over the plan several times and making minor changes we've come up with a plan. Peeta Cassandra and I will be going straight into the woods to try to find the owner of the supplies. Dustin and Delilah will be staying here at the cornucopia, watching the golden horn. And Louie and Julian will be coming from the other side of the tributes supplies. We're hoping we can corner them so the tribute won't be able to run away.

But, its getting late and hardly an of us can see well in the dark. So with the time left Peeta and I went hunting, Dustin Delilah and Julian go for water and Cassandra and Louie start working on the fire. With in just a few hours Peeta and I shoot three squirrels, five rabbits, and some kind of badger looking thing. We get back with little sun light left and just after Dustin Delilah and Julian came back. We skinned the animals and cooked them. We were actually pretty good. Dustin has stopped while he was getting water to grab a few berries bushels and we ate them all. It added extra flavor to the meal. After we put out the fire and established sleeping patterns. Dustin and Delilah had the first shift. Peeta pulled out his sleeping bag and we fell asleep almost instantly.

The sun was high in the sky. It felt nice and hot on my skin. But my body was freezing. I turned my body to the side to try to fall back asleep again when I hear the splash of water. I opened my eyes and a slow pool of water was surrounding us.


End file.
